13 cars were in the gift store parking lot. 11 more cars park at the gift store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $13 + 11$ cars. $13 + 11 = 24$ cars.